Ghiris Janulis
Ghiris Janulis ( 001 Midnight ) is a training manager who works at the Paradise Association. He is also the pilot of the Cardinal Automaton Temperance, and is the one most likely to contact and interact with the Public Dimension. He lives in Temperance's living chamber, often providing Francis Wheeler with shelter as well. Background Once a notorious criminal that Paradise had to deal with, Ghiris used to be a tortured soul. He was in a very insecure household, and his family had always been forced to move from house to house. He was the third of four children, three daughters and a son, and came from a long line of necromages and alchemists. Like his sisters, he took easily to necromancy and alchemy and only dabbled in other schools of magic. His parents, however, renounced their magical background in an attempt to start over, choosing to join the Catholic church and adopt several beliefs. While two of his sisters follow suit, both he and his oldest sister, Dorothae, stuck to their own. The two became very close over the years, but Ghiris suffered the most when Dorothea had moved out of the house. At the age of 14, he came out to his family as gay, though he was less than welcome after that night. Rejected by his converted family, he sought out Dorothea, who was 28 at the time. He lived with his older sister until he was 17, and was content with keeping their magic flowing. He continued to master necromancy and alchemy and had become relatively advanced in other schools like destruction, conjuring and mysticism. Later that year, Dorothea had gone missing. There was never any confirmation of whether she was living or dead, but she hasn’t yet been found. With his family leaving him and his one guardian dead, he took up a life of crime with a large-scale gang to find a spot he would be loved and accepted, only to be used over and over. His gang had seen him more as an asset than a person as he wanted and used his prowess in engineering to their benefit while consistently abusing him. Here, he met a woman whom he had dated in attempts to "cure" his sexuality, only to find that she had been using him as a status symbol, but instead was attracted to his close friend. After this relationship fell through, he went through numerous boyfriends, each time being tossed aside after he put out. He began to thrive on the attention he gained in clubs and bars, but after a particular incident where a man he despised took him anyway, he was ready to take his own life. As he was planning his escape and death, a Paradise Agent, November, had saved him. Over time, she had groomed him to accept an offer from Paradise itself, as they too saw how useful he could be. In his hour of need, he made the decision to sign his mortality away and become one with Paradise. Personality Ghiris has an incredibly gentle and pacifistic attitude when it comes to his associates and the public. He rarely raises his voice, and he's extremely against violence of any kind. He displays some rather energetic and erratic behaviours, such as clapping or bouncing on his heels even when the situation doesn't call for it, or exaggerating responses such as crying or pain. However, when it comes to Ixalen, Eolen, and their supporters, he acts much more sadistic, seeing these groups as less than human. While he'll keep his positive demeanour and personality, his moral compass flips almost entirely. He has no issues with violently assaulting them, and has taken more than a few Eolen captive as part of his medical fascination. He is thoughtful and accommodating to the point of being a pushover, though his obsession with making everyone around him happy has led to some less-than-favourable habits developing. Ghiris has become entirely possessive with those close to him, and especially the trainees he's in charge of. He has a fear of being abandoned or losing his position of power over others and will react to preserve these aspects. This has led to him being very manipulative, both emotionally to coworkers and occasionally even setting up situations to sabotage others so they're forced to depend on him. With partners and those he considers family, he gets clingy as well, often refusing to let them leave his presence or line of sight. This is especially apparent with both Instances of Francis that he has contact with; The younger one is often subject to his overbearing and manipulative caretaking, being denied basic agency in most cases, while the older has become almost entirely dependent on Ghiris and is consistently asking him before making any choices of his own, something Ghiris has no plans to change. Appearance Like other training managers, Ghiris' outfit is representative of his training team, with his colour being green. He wears a white dress shirt, which is often long-sleeved unless it's warm, with a green vest over it. Occasionally, he replaces his vest with a tailcoat of the same colour, usually if there is a formal occasion. His choice in pants is usually slacks or cargo shorts, which he only owns in beige, white, and black. He will often wear green kneepads if he's wearing shorts. True to what equipment he's given, he wears his Paradise Boots, and keeps his equipment under his vest with a special harness instead of on his belt Ghiris is a toned, though very lean individual, who’s body is marred by scared from previous fights, accidents, and abuse. His hair is a dirty, light blond colour that is about chin length and wavy, with frizzing at the ends. His eyes are a soft green, though they've clouded slightly over time. He often switches between wearing his contacts or his glasses, which are thin, black cutaway frames. Trivia * Ghiris was once in a (somewhat) secret relationship with Locke, before his untimely death. He is very sensitive about the subject. * Ghiris is associated with the colour green, temperance, strategy, staves, stretches of land, and necromancy. * His nickname for Terakawa is "puppy", though he'll occasionally resort to calling them "hound" or "mutt" when irritated. * While he often seems cheerful and chipper, Ghiris has strong suicidal urges that are only repressed because of the way Paradise has conditioned him. Category:Characters Category:Paradise Association Category:Earthly